Especial de Navidad
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: por que una navidad sin tu familia no es una navidad perdida! Feliz Navidad a Todos!


Hola!

Bueno ya mañana será noche buena, y pues he decidido escribir un pequeño one shot como especial de navidad y regalo a todos los que leen.

Sin más comencemos!

…

Los personajes no me pertenecer, así como esta historia no está escritas con fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente es diciembre y con ello llega el tiempo de celebrar la navidad, aunque la verdad no es algo que actualmente llame mucho mi atención…

Me encuentro en mi habitación, metida entre las cobijas que hay en mi cama, mi computadora reposa en mis piernas, mientras veo las nuevas notificaciones de facebook (XD), nada interesante realmente, la ventana de mi habitación estaba junto a mi cama y daba directo a la calle, cabe decir que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, por lo que podía ver todo lo que sucedía afuera, mucha gente pasaba cargando con montones de bolsas, en la que con facilidad podían apreciarse decoraciones, regalos y comida.

Deje de mirar, era sorprendente como mucha gente disfrutaba de estas fechas… a mi mente vino la imagen de la navidad anterior…

Toda mi familia estaba reunida en la sala, mientras que en la sala de juegos que estaba en el segundo piso justo al lado de mi habitación estábamos reunidos algunos amigos y yo, todos en la espera de que el reloj marcara las 12:00 para poder gritar "¡feliz navidad!", cuando llego el momento, además de felicitar a mis amigos baje corriendo y abrace a toda mi familia y las de algunos amigos que también se encontraban ahí, era magnifico aquel momento, puesto que comenzó el intercambio de regalos, donde yo, recibí muchos…

Pero este año no sería así, este año estaría sola, mi abuela enfermo hace un par de semanas y mis padres tuvieron que ir con ella para cuidarla y yo por causa de la escuela no pude ir con ellos, y mis amigos, bueno muchos de ellos esperaban terminar para poder irse de viaje con sus padre, por lo que, lo más seguro es que esta navidad la pasaría sola.

…

Un día para navidad, nuevamente estaba en mi cama, no eran si quiera las 8 am cuando yo ya esta despierta y buscando algo interesante que hacer en mi computadora, la noche anterior había hablado con mis padres y habían dicho que mi abuela se encontraba mucho mejor y que para año nuevo estarían conmigo, y con ellos también vendría la abuela.

Justo cuando iba a acomodarme nuevamente para intentar dormir, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Naruto, uno de mis compañeros de clases.

-Hola- hable respondiendo a la llamada.

-Sakura-chan! Tenemos que preparar todo para mañana! Pasaré a tu casa en 20 minutos y quiero que estés lista-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Vamos Sakura-chan, mañana es navidad, bueno más bien noche buena, pero eso no importa, se que estarás sola y pues ya que yo también pensé en pasar esta navidad contigo-

-Naruto yo-

-Vamos, no quiero pasar esta navidad solo-

-Está bien, estoy afuera en 20 minutos, no llegues tarde-

-¡Bien, gracias Sakura-chan!-

Conozco a Naruto desde que estamos en el jardín, de hecho quizá desde antes, pues vive a unas casas de la mía, perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando el t6enia unos pocos días de nacido y su abuelo se ha hecho cargo de él hasta ahora, además mis padres siempre lo han apoyado, es por eso que estudia lo mismo que yo.

Me levante apresurada para tomar una ducha o por lo menos quitarme la pijama, lavar mi cara y ponerme algo abrigador para poder salir.

Justo a los 20 minutos estaba saliendo de mi casa, y Naruto ya esperaba ahí, a pesar de no tener padres, Naruto no tenía mala vida del todo, su abuelo lo consentía tanto que hace unos meses le regalo un auto por su cumpleaños 18.

…

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando regresamos, justo frente a mi casa estaba un auto muy conocido para mí, se trataba del auto del chico del cual estuve enamorada mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, ahora era uno de mis mejores amigos y la persona de mayor confianza de mis padres.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte por que tus padres me lo pidieron, dicen que te estuvieron llamando esta mañana-

-Lo siento, salí desde temprano con Naruto, los llamaré ahora mismo, pasa, preparé algo para comer-

Después de unos minutos los tres estábamos comiendo un platillo extremadamente complicado y uno de los únicos platillos que sabia preparar "Sopa Instantánea", después Naruto insistió en quedarse a dormir en mi casa y como era de esperarse, Sasuke también se negó a irse de la casa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano pues escuche gritos y cosas golpeando la pared en la planta baja de la casa, al bajar encontré a Naruto siendo sometido por Sasuke, además de muchas cosas rotas, como la vieja lámpara de la bisabuela.

-¿Que sucedió aquí?-

-Sakura-chan ¡ayúdame!-

-Vamos Sasuke Déjalo, Naruto vete a tu casa ahora- Sin más reclamos Naruto salió corriendo de la casa, mientras Sasuke amenazaba con seguirlo -¿Qué es lo que paso?-

-Intento subir, creyó que yo aun dormía-

-gracias, pero no tenían que llegar a tanto-

-Lo sé, pero, cambie de opinión cuando dijo que él era el único que merecía estar a tu lado y que era mejor que me alejara de ti-

-Sasuke sabes que no debes tomar en cuenta las palabras de Naruto, muchas veces habla sin pensarlo-

-Sakura- lo miré –extraño el "kun", me haces sentir como si ya no me quisieras-

-Sabes que te quiero, pero…-

-Quiero que regrese-

-Sasuke yo…-

-Así como quiero que regrese la hermosa niña que pedía a sus padres me dejaran quedarme en casa para cuidarla-

-Eres más grande que yo por un año me sentía segura-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora ya no te sientes segura conmigo?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Sakura, ha pasado tiempo y sé que tus sentimientos también han cambiado, pero, tengo que pedirte que aceptes ser mi novia-

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo aceptar eso ahora-

-Hmp, esperaba esa respuesta, entonces permíteme conquistarte-

-mmm, bien-

…

Ambos recogimos el desastre que habian causado él y Naruto, y ahora nos preparábamos para recibir a Naruto, pues a pasar de la pelea de esta mañana, desde que éramos pequeños estuvimos juntos y una simple pelea no nos separaría.

Llego la noche, no era tan fría, pero aun así era confortable estar cerca de la chimenea de la casa, ahí sentados nos encontrábamos los tres comiendo, riendo y disfrutando de la hermosa velada. Quien llegaría a pensar, que a pesar de que mis padres no estaban y muchos de mis amigos tampoco, yo Sakura Haruno estaría disfrutando esta Navidad con Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que a pesar de ser un tonto, amo como a un hermano y Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más deseado por toda mujer en esta ciudad y además de eso mi primer amor.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chic s aquí termina este pequeño especial de Navidad espero que les haya gustado, denme su opinión aquí abajo esta el hermoso botoncito que dice "Reviw", y perdón si no lo escribí bien XD.

A todos los hermosos lectores y lectoras que pasan por aquí y a los que lo vean después, espero realmente pasen una excelente navidad con su familia o bien con sus amigos, disfruten estas fechas, recuerden no exceder en el alcohol y tener precaución en los festejos.

Mis mejores deseos y que Santa les traiga un sexi Uchiha!... a, no vdd! XD pero que Santa les traiga eso que le pidieron!

Sayonara!

Atte: Kureny Uchiha! :D


End file.
